


Make a Wish

by Nicolle_Midnight



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle_Midnight/pseuds/Nicolle_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 513; Justin's First Birthday in New York</p>
<p>This story is dedicated to actor Randy Harrison for his birthday and also as a way to celebrate my birthday today. Congratulations to both of us and for everyone who observes their birthday today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you once again and always my wonderful Beta Kim (Predec2) _a best Beta mundo_ for all your help with the translation of my stories always perfect and for the wonderful banners.
> 
> "Kim, among the gifts I have received in my life throughout this year, your friendship is one of the best gifts I received. Thank you for allowing me to have you as my friend."
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1 A Happy Birthday 
> 
> Eleven months have passed since Justin left Pittsburgh bound for New York. Justin is sad and lonely in his new life and is now preparing to celebrate his birthday away from everyone he loves.

New York, February 27, 2006 - Justin's Apartment, 11:30 am

Justin peered out through the window of his apartment, the falling rain only magnifying his feelings of loneliness. It was yet another cold day in late winter in this strange and impersonal city known as the Big Apple. It was one more day where he would take his portfolio to yet another gallery, hoping that this would finally be the day when he would be offered the opportunity to show his work. And it was yet another day where he would try once more to convince himself that he needed to be here when all his feelings and instincts told him otherwise.

It had been almost a year since he had encountered much the same type of rainy, cold weather; except then it had been back at the loft where he had experienced some of the best and worst times of his life. It had been almost a year since he had left behind everything that had given meaning to his life in pursuit of a dream; a dream that he couldn't be sure was really his.

Was it his dream? That's what everyone had told him, anyway. It was the dream of having his artwork displayed so it could be admired. It was the dream of having his talent recognized, and the dream of being the artist that everyone expected him to be.

So he went in search of the opportunities that only a place like New York City could offer him. He had left behind the love of his life, his family and his friends, because that's what everyone expected of him. He had departed for New York, taking with him only a few essentials. When all was said and done, all he really had was his art, his courage, some article from an art magazine and a list of contacts from Lindsay. That was what he decided was needed to conquer the Big City, and claim his place in the art world.

He had known from the beginning that it would not be easy. Despite his talent - which everyone readily agreed was there - he was much like all the other young artists in New York City. He also had the disadvantage of never having graduated from PIFA; he had no real experience except working on Rage and in Hollywood for a short period of time, and he was still very young. At least, that was the constant mantra he heard since he had arrived in town and tried to impress one of the numerous gallery owners.

He could hear the questions echoing in his head: What was his experience ? What he could offer to the cynical movers and shakers of the art world ? A show at a community center, other small exposures among his classmates and a PIFA show that had been shared with other artists in a small gallery in Pittsburgh? None of those had really conferred any amount of notice or accolades, just empty words of admiration. And the Art Forum article, while written by a famous art critic, was merely a response to how impressed the man had been with his ass and not with his art, despite what Brian had told him. The mention in the magazine, while being an honor, had ultimately proven to be useless, just as he thought it would turn out to be.

The initial interest he would receive from art gallery owners was soon replaced with phrases that had become both predictable as well as tedious: "Your art is impressive, Mr. Taylor, but we need someone with more experience. Come back when you can show us more."

In addition, the contacts that Lindsay had provided to him had proven to be as useless as everything else. After expressing initial admiration for his work - and a somewhat patronizing acknowledgement that they were, indeed, acquainted with Lindsay - they proceeded to tell him much the same thing all the other people had told him: "Come back when you have more experience, we don't handle unknown artists." But if no one would take a chance on an 'unknown artist,' how could he ever gain experience? He sighed as he stared out onto the wet street below.

The only one that had shown any faith in him at all wasn't even related to the art world; Giuseppe Agnello, the owner of the Italian restaurant where he was employed as a waiter, had liked him from the start, telling him that he looked like his son who was serving in the military overseas. He had kidded Justin that first day that he couldn't refuse to hire him, since his wife - a well-endowed, boisterous woman by the name of Fiorella - had fallen in love with the 'poveretto bambino, cosi sotille e bello' ( poor boy, so skinny and cute ) that had walked into their establishment to inquire about a job.

Just before she sat him down to feed him a heaping plate of homemade linguini with meatballs, two pieces of garlic bread, and a huge Caesar salad, Giuseppe had informed him that he had the job, and thanks in large part to the tips he accrued along with his base salary now, it was enough to cover his expenses.

Almost a year had passed since he had left Brian and headed for the Big City. The two of them exchanged phone calls and e-mails daily and made r03;r03;occasional visits to see each other, but when they couldn't be together, their absence in each other's lives was felt profoundly.

It had been two months now since they had last seen each other. Justin had traveled to Pittsburgh for the holidays and he had been with Brian every possible second that he could, so much so that Debbie had threatened to run over to the loft and drag them out naked into the snow if they dared to miss her annual Christmas lunch tradition. But even with all the time they had spent together, it still wasn't enough and it only increased his loneliness when he couldn't be with the man he loved.

He had another interview scheduled with a gallery that afternoon, and then as he often did, he would travel to his studio before starting his job at the restaurant at six. It was the same routine he typically followed; not an extraordinary day for a 23rd birthday. Despite his frustration, he still held out hope that something good would result from his meeting later today, but no matter what happened, he vowed that he would keep trying. He never gave up on anything that he wanted, any of his dreams, but he supposed that was the big question. At that moment, what exactly did he really want?

As he continued to watch the rain fall against the windowpane in the apartment he shared with Leona, Daphne's friend, he recalled the few occasions where Brian had come to visit him. He smiled as he remembered the look of horror on Brian's face the first time he had arrived as he surveyed the chaos reigning in the small space that he shared with Leona and her cat, Cherry. The small, white feline, despite her rather petite size, had an air about her that informed everyone who visited the apartment that the space actually belonged to HER and that human residents were there to only provide sustenance to her.

With great indignation, Brian had promptly dragged him toward the door, informing him that he wouldn't be caught dead in such a mess and ignoring the mass of white fur that tried to attack his Prada boots as they left, vowing to never give Cherry that opportunity again.

The two men had spent the weekend at the Four Seasons Hotel, practically staying the entire time in bed. Brian had managed to persuade Giuseppe to let Justin take some time off during his stay, and the two lovers had become reacquainted in the way that they knew best. After that, Brian returned several more times, always staying at the Four Seasons with Justin at his side.

During those times, it was like finding an oasis in the desert for Justin. Any other time, though, Justin never felt so alone. The lack of having people around that he considered family was acute then, and it was days such as these where he felt their absence so strongly and intensified the depth of his morose feelings.

The shrill ringing of the landline phone startled him and pulled him out of his sobering thoughts as he turned to walk over and answer it. Justin sighed, resigned to no doubt receiving more of the same type of calls he normally received from galleries not interested in representing him.

"Hello?" Justin answered rather apathetically, only half listening.

"Well, hello there, Justin Taylor," said a familiar voice. "How is your birthday going today?"

Justin smiled a little at the sound of his best friend's cheerful voice. "It's going okay, Daph. Thanks for remembering." He tried to sound a little more animated now that he heard his friend's voice, but he suspected he wasn't quite succeeding.

"Hey! What's up? You seem less than enthusiastic for someone who's celebrating a birthday today." Daphne missed her best friend. She knew that he was lonely in New York and in need of having people who loved him by his side.

"It's not a very good birthday when you're away from those who really matter to you," Justin told her simply. He couldn't help but feel sad, and Daphne was the only other person besides Brian in which he could confide his true feelings.

Daphne frowned. "Brian isn't coming to New York to spend the day with you?" She couldn't help worrying that her friend would wind up being alone on his birthday. No one, especially someone as wonderful as Justin, should spend their birthday alone.

"Daphne, Brian doesn't celebrate birthdays, you know that. The few times he did, disaster followed. Don't you remember?" Justin recalled that one, clumsy attempt to surprise him on his birthday that Brian had undertaken - and with less than stellar results.

"Right! But I can't believe he would leave you alone today," she insisted. Surely by now Brian had changed regarding that - hadn't he?

Justin tried to defend him, even though he was feeling Brian's absence acutely. "Well, he's very busy with his new accounts at Kinnetik and won't be able to make it back to New York for a while."

"So you're going to be alone all night." Daphne couldn't help grieving just a little for her sweet-natured friend.

Trying to reassure her, Justin tried to keep the conversation light as he explained, "Well, I'm sure he'll call me tonight and we'll have this wild sex orgy over the phone."

"That doesn't surprise me," Daphne admitted. But she knew her friend all too well; enough to know that Justin wanted - and needed - more than that on his birthday of all days. She was not going to give up so easily. "But phone sex is not the same thing as the real deal."

"How can you say that to me?" Justin teased her. "We're talking about sex with Brian here, remember?" Justin could feel his cock hardening just by the mere mention of his sexy lover. He paused for a moment before adding softly, "Don't worry so much about me, Daphne. I won't be lonely; I DO have some friends here."

"I know," she agreed. "Leona, Cherry, and the Agnellos."

"That's right," Justin told her. It'll almost constitute a crowd." Justin knew his friend was concerned for him and was touched by it, but he knew she would understand that he could take care of himself.

"Yeah, sure, a crowd," Daphne responded a little sarcastically. "Especially if we take into account that Cherry is a cat."

"Now don't let her hear you say that," Justin told her with a smile, thinking of the cat with so much personality, presently sleeping so peacefully on the couch nearby. "You'll hurt her feelings."

"Alright, I'll remember that the next time I see her." Daphne paused for a moment before she told her friend regretfully, "Justin, I'm sorry but I have to go. My class is about to start and I can't be late."

"It's okay," he reassured her. "Go on. Thanks for calling me. I miss you."

"You, too," Daphne told him. "And I'm sending a big birthday hug your way," she told him softly.

"Thanks, Daph," Justin replied with a wistful smile, fondly recalling all the times they had spent together and thankful that they were still such close friends. "Talk to you later."

Sighing, he hung up the phone. It was days like these when he wished they still lived closer to each other and could hang out together, just talking, shopping, or eating crap to their hearts' content and enjoying the companionship and complicity that they had always shared.

If he were at home right now, people who love him would be by his side, showing how important he was to each of them. Debbie would sweep him up into a bear hug of an embrace, peppering lipstick-filled kisses on him, and his mother would stare at him in amazement like she normally did, telling him how much he had matured and how proud she was of him. Molly would even bashfully kiss him on the cheek, Ted would give him a friendly slap on his back - that is, after making sure that Brian wasn't looking. He would give Michael a polite hug, just like with Ben and even Blake and Hunter. And Emmett; Em would probably risk a hug and a short kiss for him, much to Brian's consternation. Mostly, though, he and Brian would have been inseparable during the day and later in bed at the loft. They would have hot sex for real, not a pale imitation over the phone. And he would have the chance to tell Brian in person once more how much he loved him and he would hear Brian telling him the same thing in the intimate darkness as they touched, caressed, and kissed.

Returning to the present, Justin glanced around the small apartment which was now his home. The tiny apartment was sufficient for his needs, and the modest rent enabled him to help pay for the studio space he shared with two other 'starving' artists similar to him.

Letting out a melancholy breath, Justin gathered up his portfolio and his art supplies and set them by the door. After the interview in the gallery, he would head over to his studio to work on the painting he was doing as a present to Gus, a piece that portrayed the Central Park Zoo, one of the child's favorite places. It had fascinated him last November when he had come to visit with Brian, who reluctantly agreed to escort his boys there, and once it was done he would be shipping it up to Toronto.

Justin quickly ate his lunch before quickly cleaning up the small kitchen and placing his dishes in the dishwasher. Picking up his messenger bag and hefting it onto his shoulder, he glanced over at Cherry still lazily sleeping on the couch, her soft purrs indicating she was quite content at the moment. For a few seconds, he actually thought he envied her; at least her sleep didn't seem to be constantly plagued by the nightmares he tended to have since moving to New York.

Engaging the security system, he opened up the front door and headed out, looking rather dejectedly at the fifteen flights of stairs he had to descend in order to reach the street. "I guess it's much better than climbing up," he reminded himself before, with one more adjustment of his art portfolio, he headed down toward street level.

New York City, February 27, 2006 - Agnello 's Restaurant, 8 pm

Justin glanced over with a polite smile on his face at the young blonde who was eating her birthday cake nearby, peering at the woman's fiancé who had moments ago knelt at her feet on the floor of the restaurant and proposed marriage to her. The crowded restaurant was filled with cheering and clapping as they congratulated the obviously happy couple that was so in love.

At least someone is happy on their birthday , Justin couldn't help thinking sadly, making his day just a little more frustrating. Just as he had suspected, the meeting with the gallery owner earlier in the day had been a repeat of so many others he had experienced. The woman had raved about his art and his talent, but again his shortcomings and inexperience had hampered his ability to win her over. The time spent in the studio afterward had been a waste of time, too, since he had found himself unable to draw so much as a stroke for his present to Gus. After spending the rest of the afternoon not accomplishing anything of substance in the studio, he had resigned himself to the fact that he would not get any painting done today and had headed on over to the restaurant for his 6 pm shift. To their credit, when he arrived he received a vise-like embrace from Mama Fiorella and a vigorous handshake from Mr. Agnello for his birthday, along with well wishes from several of his co-workers. It had helped to lighten his mood just a little, but now, seeing the couple in joyous celebration nearby, it merely made him realize what he didn't have and plunged him back into sorrow and just a little bit of self-pity.

The door opened just then and Justin noticed a uniformed man entering with a floral delivery - a huge bouquet of red roses. It didn't take much deciphering to realize whose those must be for as he turned to wait on another customer and take their order.

As he finished up taking the customer's order, another co-worker indicated that Mama Fiorella needed to speak with him. Delivering the order slip to the cook's station, he walked over to find her near the cash register. "You needed to see me, Mrs. Agnello?" he asked her.

The woman grinned and nodded as she turned to retrieve the large bouquet of red roses that Justin had seen arriving a few minutes ago. "Justin, mio bambino , these are for you," she announced with great glee as Justin's mouth gaped open in shock.

"For me?" He asked her in stunned surprise, not willing to believe what he thought he was hearing.

The woman's smile broadened as she replied, "Well, as far as I know you are the only Justin Taylor we have here. And I think you're the only one that deserves to be called Sunshine." The older woman looked over at her husband as she shared a conspiratorial type of smile with him.

"Sunshine?" Justin whispered in amazement, not sure he had heard her correctly. No one called him that here; there were only two people in the world who did, and only one of them would be able to send these beautiful, expensive roses. His heart raced in his chest in anticipation as he reached out with shaky hands to grasp the bouquet of exquisite flowers in his arms. They had been finely arranged, surrounded by abundant greenery and baby's breath and nestled in fine, green, linen paper. Tucked in between some of the stems were two, small, elegantly crafted blue envelopes with Brian's unmistakable handwriting on them.

Justin paused to inhale the scent from the roses before picking up the two envelopes. One of them was inscribed with the words: "Open this first," while the other one read: "Do not try to be smart, Sunshine. Do as I say." Unable to keep the smile off his face and still not believing this was really happening, he slid open the first envelope and pulled out the card written by his partner to read:

Happy Birthday, Sunshine!

Now close your eyes and make a wish and then you can open the other envelope.

I love you.

Brian

Making a silent wish and with his heart pounding, he opened his eyes back up to slide open the flap on the second envelope as he read:

"Now bring your bubble butt and those hetero symbols of love over to the VIP area of the restaurant right now, because my ass is already sore from sitting here waiting for you.

Love.

Brian

"Well, go on," Fiorella prodded him as he flashed her one of his most radiant smiles. Holding on tightly to his bouquet and the two, much-treasured cards, he quickly made his way toward the back of the restaurant where the secluded, VIP room was situated, not noticing the stares of Giuseppe, Fiorella, his co-workers, and the restaurant patrons who had witnessed the incident.

As Justin opened up the door to the VIP room, his heart threatened to pound out of his chest in happiness. There, sitting at one of the round tables was the most beautiful man in the world. Brian rose to his feet, bestowing a tender smile on him as he silently held his arms out to him in invitation. In no time they were embracing as they kissed passionately like two men who had been dying of thirst, separating reluctantly only when they ran out of breath.

"I...I can't believe you're here," Justin murmured in shock as his heart fluttered at the look Brian was giving him.

"It's your birthday," Brian replied softly as he loosely held him in his arms. "Where else would I be?" He smiled at the man he loved, feeling liberated now that he could actually express to Justin how he felt.

"But you never celebrate birthdays," Justin pointed out, still not sure he wasn't imagining all this.

"There were many things I didn't do before a certain twink came into my life and made me reevaluate those 'wise' decisions," Brian told him. "Celebrating birthdays - at least yours - is just one of them." He smiled once more as he rolled his tongue into his cheek, looking into the expressive, blue eyes that he knew so intimately.

"I'm so glad you're here, Brian. My birthday wish has been granted." Justin smiled, full of love for his partner.

Brian smiled at him lovingly, already knowing the answer he would get but feeling the need to ask anyway. "And what was that, Sunshine?" He tightened his hold on Justin, their bodies brushing up against each other firmly.

"You!" Justin's smile threatened to blind the room in its intensity as he bestowed the type of smile on Brian that had earned him his nickname, just before he pressed his lips to his partner's.

The two men kissed deeply again, only breaking their kiss when they heard a tentative knock at the door.

A beautiful, dark-haired, young Italian man shuffled a little awkwardly at the sight of the two lovers as he stated, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kinney, but Mr. Agnello wanted me to ask you if it was okay to serve your meals now?" He tried not to openly admire the handsome, dark-haired, hazel-eyed man that was currently holding Justin in his arms, not noticing the brief look of territorial possessiveness that flashed across Justin's face. Brian, however, could not help observing what appeared to be dismay briefly appear on the young waiter's face before he promptly covered it up.

"Justin? " Brian prompted, allowing his young lover to make the call.

"Yes, Tony, that would be fine. Thanks," Justin told the other man politely, deciding the sooner he and Brian ate, the faster the two of them could progress onto more pleasurable activities.

Tony nodded as he exited the room and gave the wait staff instructions regarding the meal. Finally having the chance to see Brian Kinney in the flesh, he now understood why Justin didn't do repeat tricks or accept his unrelenting pursuit of him in recent months. "Well, Brian Kinney, you'd better take good care of him," he said to himself sadly, "because now I know why I never stood a chance with him."

Fifteen minutes later, the waiters served their dinner and left them alone, Brian willingly giving up his 'no carbs after seven' rule as he enjoyed the tasty pasta dish Giuseppe had recommended, along with a perfect wine accompaniment. He knew as he observed the look of happiness on his partner's face while he tried out the various courses served to them that any extra time at the gym later would be well worth it.

As they enjoyed some coffee and a slice of tiramisu after dinner later, Brian finally couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "So...do you have a lot of fans here in New York, Mr. Taylor?" he asked nonchalantly, trying hard to contain his emotions.

"What?" asked Justin, only half-listening as he relished his dessert.

"You know - fans, admirers; what every artist is famous for," Brian pressed quietly.

Justin snorted. "I'm by no means a famous artist," he told him. "Far from it." He was unable to hide his frustration.

"Well, apparently you have at least one admirer," Brian told him as he played with his fork, trying to keep the inflection out of his voice as he averted his eyes downward and waited for Justin to respond.

Justin looked over at his partner with a frown as Brian finally lifted his gaze to meet his. "I don't know what you're talking about," he maintained, a little flummoxed by the statement.

"The Italian waiter ? Tommy? He seemed kind of upset when he saw you with me. " He pressed his lips tightly together, reluctantly recognizing his feeling for what it was and not being able to deny it any longer: Brian Kinney was jealous.

Justin's mouth hung open as a light went on inside his head. "You mean Tony? Brian, there's no reason for you to be jealous of him! He doesn't mean anything to me, and he knows he can't expect anything from me, either." He smiled, pleased that he could evoke that emotion in him.

"I'm not jealous," Brian insisted, although he knew better. "I don't do jealousy. I just wanted to know what was behind that look he gave me; that's all." Brian raised an eyebrow and looked at Justin, silently admonishing him with his expression not to repeat that offensive word.

"I think the look he gave you was meant to say that he couldn't believe how beautiful and gorgeous you are," Justin assured him, trying to ease the tension.

"...Or maybe the look was meant to remind me of how lucky I am to have you," Brian decided as he reached over to clasp Justin's hand in his and look intently into his eyes, making Justin blush in response.

"Brian," Justin whispered as he leaned over and kissed Brian's mouth, rubbing his tongue over the warm lips before exploring the inside. When they broke apart after several seconds, the two men leaned their foreheads against each other, sharing their breaths with great intimacy.

Justin stole one additional, quick kiss from Brian before he leaned back to gaze into the expressive, hazel eyes and smile at him. "You know you have never given me flowers before? I loved receiving them," he told his lover as Brian smiled softly back at him in satisfaction, knowing now that his romantic overture had been well worth it.

"I should have given them to you before," he admitted softly. "But you deserve much more than that." Justin 's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Brian's heartfelt declaration.

"Brian, I love you so much." Justin's eyes filled with tears of happiness over the strong intensity of emotions he felt toward his partner.

"I love you too, you twat," Brian admitted. "Now let's get out of here before your allergies come back at full strength." He smiled softly as he reached over with his fingers to gently wipe Justin's cheeks.

Justin nodded. "Your place or mine?" he asked, already knowing what Brian would say.

Brian gave him a look of disbelief. "Do you even have to ask, Sunshine? Mine, of course! I am not staying any longer than necessary in that hovel you call a flat, much less sleeping under the same roof as that psychotic cat that lives with you and your roomie," Brian stated firmly with emphasis .

"Oh, Brian! Cherry adores you!" Justin laughed at the openly indignant expression on Brian's face.

"She certainly does not," Brian maintained. "And I have scratch and bite marks on my Hugo Boss jacket to prove it." Brian still couldn't be angry, not really; even he realized the cat was merely being a 'cat.' He still didn't have to stay with it, though, especially tonight of all nights.

Justin grinned. "Okay, Brian, then we'll go to your temporary home-away-from-home." He sighed dramatically. "It'll be a sacrifice, but I guess I can make do with spending the rest of my birthday with you in a five-star hotel."

Justin squeezed Brian's hand for emphasis, longing for the time when those elegant, long-fingered hands would be roaming all over his body.

Brian smiled. "Good boy! I knew it wasn't pure luck that you scored 1500 on your SAT's." He reached over to squeeze Justin's thigh under the table, making his partner moan softly in anticipation. "Let's get out of here," he told Justin huskily, "before I wind up fucking you right on top of this table. I don't think your boss' wife would appreciate that."

Justin's pulse sped up at the thought as he grinned. "No, I don't think she would," he agreed. "I happen to still need this job, too, at least until the art world properly recognizes my genius," he teased. Justin rose form his chair and headed toward the door, suggestively swaying his ass back and forth as he left as Brian openly admired the view.

"You may not need this job that much longer, Sunshine," he murmured as he followed him out the door.

New York , February 27, 2006 , Four Seasons Hotel , 10:20 pm

Brian opened the door of his luxury suite, allowing Justin to enter first. While the young man admired the spacious surroundings, Brian walked in and draped his coat across the back of the couch before heading over to his partner and kissing the pale curve of his neck from behind. Justin shivered under his touch, pasting himself against Brian's body as he rubbed lightly against him in arousal. The blond felt Brian's desire against his ass and moved his hips sensually as he leaned his body firmly against Brian's while his lover locked lips with his.

They continued to kiss, their bodies rubbing and moving together at the same pace. With one hand Brian held Justin's body tighter against him, while the other one began to stroke his cock as he felt it grow hard inside the young man's pants. Reaching back to grasp Brian by the neck, Justin could feel his lover's hair standing on end as their kiss escalated to something deeper and more sensual.

Turning to take Justin by the hand, the two instinctively moved toward the bed as Brian turned Justin around so his back was against the mattress. Pushing him down gently onto the bed, he draped his body on top of his. Eagerly rubbing their bodies together, Justin quickly disposed of Brian's shirt as he pulled it over his lover's head. Justin took a moment to admire the details of Brian's body as both men sought to reacquaint themselves with each other.

Brian was so sexy and his body couldn't be more perfect to Justin. Tall, broad shoulders, defined muscles, but without exaggeration. Justin ran his fingers through the grooves formed in Brian's lean abdomen and sighed in contentment. The older man gave him a half smile, full of mischievousness.

"Like what you see, Sonny Boy? " Brian smiled at the look of lust in Justin's eyes, much like his own at the moment. "I also want to see you, too." Brian began to eagerly undress the blonde in his arms. He opened the buttons of the white shirt, revealing Justin's pale skin and pink nipples, already erect and aroused. Brian leaned down and with the tip of the tongue began to lave the right nipple as his hand traveled down the rest of the boy's torso. The feeling was so intense that Justin could not stifle a loud groan, which seemed to further encourage his lover. He began to suck the little pink circle in earnest while positioning himself between Justin's legs.

His hand went down to Justin's pants, opening his fly on an exploratory expedition. At first, he only lightly toyed with the edge of his underwear, feeling his partner twitch and moan in pleasure. Then, unable to wait any longer, he slid his pants and underwear down, revealing his young lover's erect member as his hand reached out to cup its fullness.

While he rained light kisses on Justin's neck, his hand began to caress and stroke his partner's cock, tearing a moan from Justin's throat in response that was so intense Brian felt his own cock stiffen. Bestowing a brief laugh on him, which left the young man even hotter than he already was, he began to kiss the lower lobe of Justin's ear, a particularly sensitive spot for him.

He felt Justin's excitement building as he continued to kiss and lick the edge of his jaw where his neck began, his hand continuing to stroke him harder and harder as Justin's head turned from side to side in barely-contained desire.

Knowing Justin was close to climaxing, he flicked the tip of the penis with his finger before traveling down the vein that ran from tip to base where it met the scrotum.

Justin's moans increased further in volume as he wrapped his arm around Brian's neck, scratching his skin lightly with his fingernails. Finally, his body arching off the bed, he exploded as he reached his orgasm, splashing his semen all over his abdomen and on Brian's hand still holding onto his throbbing cock. They kissed hungrily then, until the blond's breathing slowly began to return to normal.

Brian pulled away as Justin gazed up at his sweaty lover. The only light that shone came from the other room, except for the dim, orange luminescence from the streetlights below. Being the artist that he was, Justin was captivated with the way the brunet's hazel eyes sparkled in the subdued lighting and with the olive tone of Brian's skin, unable to help but soak up the beauty of his lover peering down at him so tenderly. Being back in Brian's arms filled him with such a familiar and yet exciting feeling at the same time. He needed to feel Brian possessing him, being inside him. He slowly trailed his fingers down Brian's flat abdomen as he reached down to unzip his lover's pants, desperately needed all boundaries between them completely removed.

Brian lifted his body as he knelt on the bed with his pants down. His cock was erect, still hard and aroused by all that had happened, and Justin moaned with excitement and longing as his partner's entire body was finally revealed to him. The young man reached out to grasp Brian's dick, feeling the warmth pulsating under his touch. Slowly, he held the shaft in his hand as he began to massage it, relishing its long length and bestowing lingering caresses on the reddish head. With the tip of the tongue, he began to make circles in that sensitive area. It was Brian 's turn now to moan in appreciation.

While his hand stroked Brian's member and dark-colored balls, Justin wrapped his lips around his cock and began to suck on it earnestly as Brian shuddered with pleasure. He began to move his mouth languorously, licking and sucking gently at a pace that was timed perfectly with the caresses he gave. Brian lightly stroked the blonde's hair, then pulled on it gently, moving his hips with a little more intensity than he had planned. But Justin responded with similar alacrity to meet Brian's actions as their actions grew more passionate.

The young man sucked and stroked Brian's cock while the other groaned and his hips rocked in reaction . The two turned onto their sides as Justin continued to suck him off. Soon he, too, exploded in climax as Justin swallowed every drop.

"Justin," Brian murmured as he lifted his gaze to peer at his lover, his voice hoarse with pleasure. "I want to be inside you."

The young man looked at him, panting, and smiled, peering at him with dark, blue irises full of desire. Brian twisted enough to reach over to the nightstand and pull out a tube of lubricant and a condom packet. Slathering some of the lotion around Justin's hole, he moved to kneel between his lover's legs. He wordlessly handed the condom package to Justin, watching as his partner ripped the top of it open with his teeth before rolling the latex down over his cock. He leaned down as their lips met for another deep kiss, both of them exchanging a look that revealed both love and strong desire.

Locking his gaze on Justin as his lover nodded in encouragement, Brian grasped his rock-hard cock with his hand and, lining himself up, he slowly pushed inside as the younger man's legs wrapped themselves around his waist. A slight expression of discomfort flashed across Justin's face as Brian held back, recognizing how tight Justin was and knowing instinctively that it had to hurt a little. Justin kept his gaze on Brian's face, now flushed and damp with sweat, before he squeezed his lover's thigh in silent encouragement for him to go deeper. Brian nodded as he pressed in further until, at last, he was fully encased inside his partner.

"Move, Brian, please," Justin quietly demanded after a few seconds as the older man began to thrust fluidly in and out, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. Brian's cock felt hot and tight inside of him, his movements driving Justin crazy with pleasure. He grabbed his lover's buttocks and gave them a squeeze, pulling, increasing the speed of their movements together. The volume of their moans increased, Justin mewing as Brian hit his sweet stop time and time again. He lifted his body to meet his partner's thrusts so he could penetrate him even deeper, grasping his buttocks tightly as their dance became more rhythmic and intense.

Justin twisted his body at a different angle as Brian continued with his thrusts, allowing his older lover to push in even more deeply. Brian was beside himself with desire; he had never felt such pleasure before, even with Justin. Justin was the only man who knew his body so intimately and could drain every bit of intense pleasure from him that was humanly - and physically - possible. A whirlwind of sensations flooded through him as he took Justin's cock in his hands and began to stroke him in time with his movements.

The older man lost his breath with every thrust as he wondered whether he wanted their lovemaking to last forever or culminate in one, mind-blowing climax. All he knew for certain was that being inside Justin's body was the best feeling he had ever felt in his entire life.

It wasn't long before a dizzying array of sensations caused Brian's body to explode. He felt his orgasm erupting, his moans of pleasure and stroking of Justin's cock causing the same reaction in his partner as he filled the condom to almost overflowing. The two remained together afterward in post-coital aftermath, panting, until Brian reluctantly pulled out and disposed of the condom by the side of the bed. Lying on their sides facing each other, they stared into each other's eyes, exhausted.

Brian slowly caressed the sweaty strands of Justin's hair; he never grew tired of playing with it. "You know, this is only my second date," Brian informed him as he continued to play with his partner's locks. "And each time I wound up fucking a waiter afterward." Justin gave him a slightly amused expression as he leaned in to kiss Brian's lips before he pulled back.

"Well, I hope I'm the last waiter that you fuck," Justin teased him as he traced Brian's chiseled jaw with his fingers. "I hope you keep making the right choices."

"I did make the right choice," Brian informed him as he stared into the deep, blue eyes of the man beside him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Justin asked him expectantly.

"You!" Brian responded with sincerity as he moved to hug Justin tightly, gluing his body to the young artist's while exploring his mouth.

After a few moments of exchanging some more caressing, Brian turned to the nightstand next to the bed, opening the slim drawer to pull out a box and an envelope.

"What is that?" Justin asked curiously.

"Your birthday present," Brian responded, tightening his lips and giving Justin a mysterious smile.

"Brian, you already gave me something; more than one thing," he told him as he blushed. "But thank you, whatever it is; I'm sure I'll love it." Justin exulted with joy as he opened the box bearing the Tiffany's insignia to find a beautiful, platinum bracelet inside.

"You can thank me properly later by sucking my cock," Brian told him with a grin. "Now open the envelope," he commanded softly, trying hard to keep his emotions from showing on his face.

Justin opened the small envelope to pull out a business card, instantly recognizing it as one for Kinnetik. He noticed the logo he had created for Brian in the upper left-hand corner, along with Brian's name and title in the opposite corner. As he read the rest of the information, however, his eyes widened in shock. The address listed wasn't the familiar one in Pittsburgh; it listed a New York City address not too far from his apartment. He gasped softly as he looked over at his lover for an explanation. "Brian?"

"I've been very fortunate lately, Sunshine," Brian began to explain. "I've acquired several large-scale, obscenely lucrative accounts in recent months, some of which have headquarters here in New York and will need my full, undivided attention for their advertising campaigns; VIP treatment that is best done here in the Big Apple. So being the shrewd businessman that I am, I decided it was time I set up a satellite office here to properly take care of them."

Justin looked at Brian in shock, failing to fully assimilate all that Brian was trying to tell him.

"You...You're going to move to New York?" Justin finally managed to utter with a little awe in his voice.

"Actually I'm already here in a way. I need to stick around to hire the right employees, oversee remodeling of my new office and find a suitable apartment where we can live; not some dive with a psychotic cat residing in it." Brian looked at Justin expectantly as he curled his lips under and gave him an almost shy smile.

"You want me to live with you? Here? In New York?" Justin could not contain his joy at the thought; it was like his dream come true.

"Well, that's up to you," Brian informed him as he continued to twist some of Justin's hair around his fingers. "You can continue living in that rat hole you call an apartment with Leona and her crazy cat, or you can... " Brian smiled at the affronted expression on Justin's face.

"No chance, stud! With you in New York, my only housing is with you." Smiling back at his partner radiantly, the two men embraced and kissed passionately .

Finally breaking apart after several seconds, Brian told him, "So tomorrow, we can start looking for a place for us to live, pack up all your things at the apartment and bring them over here in the meantime, okay?" Brian grinned as he leaned in to pepper the happy blond in his arms with more kisses.

"I have to let Leona know and maybe continue to help pay the rent while she finds someone else to take my place," Justin told him breathlessly, finding it hard to concentrate at the moment. "And I also need to warn Giuseppe that I'll need a few days off to search for an apartment with you and move in. I'll...I'll also want to help with our expenses. I don't want to depend on your money, Brian." Brian nuzzled his neck, making Justin almost dizzy as he struggled to speak now. "I'll need more shifts at the restaurant to increase my income or maybe get another job. I think also... UMHUMHUMH." Brian's lips nibbled Justin's neck before kissing him, forcing him to stop talking.

"Brian ..." Justin opened his mouth to speak as they came up for air ultimately, but Brian put his finger on his lips to stop him, giving him another quick kiss as he sucked on the full, lower lip.

"Sunshine, first of all, let me tell you a few things. I don't have a problem with you continuing to help with the rent until Leona finds someone else to take your place. And you can help with the cost of our apartment and not have to depend on my money if you want to; that was never a problem for us. You've always worked and managed your money, and there is no reason why that can't continue."

Justin nodded his thanks at him as Brian added, "But as far as the restaurant goes, I'm afraid you'll have to tell Giuseppe that he's losing a waiter, because I'm going to need you to help me in Kinnetik's Art Department."

"You want me to work with you in the New York City office?" Justin could not feel happier. Could this day get any better?

"Yes, I want you working with me. You'll be my second in command in the Art Department at Kinnetik, but you'll need to finish your training before you can take over the Department entirely. That means you'll have to complete your degree and request a transfer of credits from PIFA to some appropriate college here. I still want you to continue painting, Sunshine, and peddle your works around town," he added with a grin. He paused. "I know an appropriate opportunity hasn't come your way yet, but I know with your talent that it will." He smiled. "That's what I have in mind for our future, but if you want something else, just tell me and I'll do whatever you want me to do." Brian frowned as he noticed Justin's eyes filling with tears. "Justin, are you okay?"

Justin nodded as he smiled through his tears and explained, "Brian, I want all of that, too. I know I need some more training and experience to improve my chances of having my art accepted for display at one of the galleries, and I know I need to gain more knowledge in advertising. But I can't think of anything more satisfying than living here in New York City with you and working by your side. I'm crying because I'm so happy, Brian. I'm almost afraid I'm going to wake up and find out that this is all a dream." Tears threatened to trickle down his cheeks while his heart felt like it would explode with joy.

"It's not a dream, Sunshine; it's reality," Brian assured him tenderly. "The reality that we both deserve. You know that I won't make promises that I can't keep, but I do love you. And I promise that I'll do everything to keep deserving your love." He pulled Justin into an embrace as he hugged him tightly to his body and kissed his soft, blond hair.

As they pulled back, Justin stared into his partner's eyes as he admitted, "Brian when I made my birthday wish earlier, I didn't expect it to be fulfilled this quickly." He drew random patterns on Brian 's chest as he spoke from his heart.

"I assumed you had wished that I would be here for your birthday," Brian replied, a little confused.

"I did, but not for just today," Justin confirmed softly. "I wished that you would be back in my life indefinitely." He peered into the large, hazel eyes boring into his as he smiled shyly.

"Well, you've got it," Brian told him with a smile as he continued to hold his partner in his arms. "And since it's still your birthday, you are entitled to one more request."

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" Justin responded impishly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I do," Brian replied firmly.

"Really? And since when did Mr. 'I don't celebrate birthdays, only accomplishments' become such an expert?" Justin asked, feigning indignation.

"From the moment I decided to celebrate them," Brian responded with all the authority that he could gather.

Justin nodded solemnly. "I see. Well, since you guarantee fulfillment, I'm going to make a new request, then."

"And just what that might be?" Brian asked curiously as he lifted one eyebrow.

"I'm not saying," Justin told him mysteriously. "But I can tell you that it will happen," he added confidently.

"Is it about sex?" Brian asked, rolling his lips under.

Justin rolled his eyes; he figured that would be his lover's response. He smiled, enjoying their game. "Maybe ..."

"You want me to fuck you," Brian decided.

Justin snorted. "You really think I need to make a wish for me to have your cock in my ass?" He reached over and playfully smacked his partner in the head as Brian grinned.

"Then you want me to suck you? Rim you? You want to..." Justin kept shaking his head no in amusement as Brian rattled off possibility after possibility until Brian finally understood just what his partner's most fervent birthday desire. Somehow he had known all along, though.

"You want to fuck me?" he finally asked. Justin flashed one of his thousand-watt smiles at him and nodded his head affirmatively, swiping his tongue over his lips in anticipation.

"Yes. It IS my birthday," he reminded him. "And according to you, I'm entitled to having all my wishes fulfilled today." He grinned over at him like a kid in a candy store who had just received one piece of everything there.

"Is this going to be a birthday tradition, then?" Brian asked with an amused smile.

"That sounds like a good tradition to me," Justin told him, feeling quite satisfied over the thought of making it a habit.

"I see," Brian replied solemnly. "So from this day onward you will only fuck me on your birthday." He had to keep laughing at the look of confusion on Justin's face.

Justin frowned; no, that wasn't right at all. "No. I mean I'll fuck you on my birthday and whenever you want or whenever I want." He reached over to stroke Brian's cock as he attempted to persuade his lover to agree with him.

"I...I think I could get used to this tradition," Brian decided a few seconds later as Justin increased the intensity of his movements on his lover's dick, making him moan.

"I'm very fond of traditions," Justin told him seductively as he licked Brian's ear and bit his neck, producing more moans from deep within his throat.

"I knew there was a good reason for keeping you around," Brian panted out as Justin continued a path down his lover's chest with his tongue, sliding his body toward his cock.

"What would that be? " Justin whispered huskily, swirling his tongue around Brian's cockhead now as the older man bit back a moan over his actions.

"You have many good ideas, actually." Justin smiled smugly as he took all of Brian's cock into his mouth and started sucking on it in earnest, causing his partner's cock to harden further. Brian feathered his fingers through Justin's hair soft, caressing his scalp and causing the young man to moan with Brian's cock in his mouth.

"Justin..." Brian pulled Justin's body up from his place below and smiled at the blonde, capturing the luscious lips in a hungry kiss. He pushed his tongue into Justin's mouth, taking control of their lovemaking. Justin heard his lover groan before he lay back on the bed, their erections occasionally rubbing against one another .

Justin was lost in the sensual fog that always overtook his mind whenever he was around Brian. Brian always had that power over him and always would. Regardless of how old he became or how many men Brian would fuck, Brian would always be the same to him: the most handsome, sexiest and hottest hunk of man that had ever walked the planet. To him, Brian Kinney would always be the face of God.

Justin let his tongue travel over Brian 's face and down his neck as he sucked the taut, firm skin and squeezed Brian 's ass with both hands, evoking moans of pleasure from the man in his arms. Justin paused to grab the lube, squirting it directly onto Brian and ignoring the grunt of surprise when he pushed a finger inside him.

Brian jumped when he felt the cool liquid touching his warm skin, and hissed slightly when he felt one finger and then another one violating the tight ring of muscle. Once adjusted to the feeling, he pushed his hips back onto the probing fingers in response, his mouth opening as he felt Justin pull his fingers free just before he pushed in the head of his condom-clad penis. He held his breath as he felt the hard cock sliding inside him slowly. He liked the burn and stretch he was feeling as he wrapped his legs around Justin's waist to pull him closer and deepen the penetration.

Justin moaned in ecstasy as he sank into the hot tunnel and felt the muscles contracting around him. He waited a moment before he began snapping his hips with his thrusts. He forgot all the sadness and loneliness he had felt over the past few days as he focused on Brian beneath him. He knew that Brian only displayed this openness and vulnerability for him, and it filled him with a sense of familiarity and belonging that threatened to overwhelm his senses. Justin picked up his pace as he pushed in harder; hearing Brian's vocal appreciation becoming louder with each thrust of his hips.

Brian felt Justin 's fingers encircling his aching cock as rode the crest of his passion, feeling the familiar tingle that meant he would not be able to hold out much longer.

Justin thrust his hips faster and faster, gripping the hard cock in his hand. He couldn't stop the flood of sensations that hit his body when he spilled inside the condom a few seconds later, hearing Brian cry out beneath him as he felt his hot cum coating his fingers.

Justin rolled off Brian's body and sighed in utter contentment as his partner cradled him in his arms, kissing the top of his head tenderly. The young artist could not imagine any other time in in his life when he had felt this happy. He was once again with Brian, and now he knew that there would be no more separations between them. Brian would be here with him, providing all the love, security and support that he would ever need.

Justin smiled, leaning against Brian's chest, slowly sinking into a sated sleep that he sorely needed. Remembering the last occasion he had spent with the man he loved, Justin tried to remember another birthday where he had felt happier, but he knew it was a useless attempt.

"I love you, Sunshine," Brian murmured a few moments later before succumbing to sleep himself.

Justin smiled drowsily, closing his own eyes and reaching a conclusion just before he, too, began to fall into a happy, dream-filled slumber: This had been his best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The date chosen for the anniversary of Justin was based on a statement from Ben to Michael that it was the sign of fish (excuse me, but I do not remember which was the episode) and how Ben and Justin have birthdays the same day, as we see in the show, our Sunshine could only do birthday during the period of the pisces. I chose February 27 as a tribute to a dear friend who has a birthday that day.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the comments.


End file.
